


Feel Educated

by Genesis2808



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: HateShip, I'll try to make this good, M/M, Shayvalier, kinda dub-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 21:43:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4641201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genesis2808/pseuds/Genesis2808
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shay and Chevalier fight but Liam doesnt interfere. Things go their way and it get's hot in the North Atlantic.</p><p>Some "good shit" for my friends who thirst for Shayvalier. I'm trying to tackle a serious problem here, please be nice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feel Educated

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redheadthunderhead](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=redheadthunderhead), [the bene squad in general](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=the+bene+squad+in+general).



> check out her tumblr too for good writing: http://redheadthunderhead.tumblr.com/  
> It's getting longer, I hope you'll enjoy  
> I might make this a multi-chapter thing because I enjoyed writing it more than I should.  
> uhm, next time I will use spellcheck before uploading, it has been fixed now but I'm very sorry for any typo in this

It hadn't gone exactly like planned. The smugglers they were supposed to meet were held hostage by the British who had attacked Chevalier, and forced him to flee. Shay and Liam found him with his injured man and were immediately yelled at, just as Shay had expected from the French bastard. He really disliked the man and made no secret of it. So, naturally, after some more yelling and mocking Shay found himself in a fight with the great Captain Louis-Joseph Gaultier, Chevalier de la Vérendrye. 

They exchanged blows and he was actually surprised to meet such a strong opponent in the Captain. The fight went on for a little longer while Liam turned his attention to the wounded men and the British attackers, leaving Shay and Chevalier fighting. Shay already thought himself the winner when he was shoved and his back hit a tree hard, knocking the air out of his lungs. Before he could even process what had happened he found himself pinned against the tree, and, to his shock, felt Chevalier's lips crashing against his all but gently. He shut his eyes tightly and tried to push him away, tried to hit him with his hidden blade even, but the other had his wrists in each hand in a tight grip. When the French finally pulled back Shay gasped for air and turned his head away, disgusted beyond measure. He felt a hand grab his hair and he was forced to look up at him. 

"Let this be a lesson, boy." Chevalier growled. "And if you ever challenge me again I have more in stock for you." With those words he pushed Shay down on his knees and stood in front of him for a moment longer to make sure he got the message. He turned to leave him there.

Shay couldn't accept this and growled, "Téigh trasna ort féin," after him. 

Chevalier immediately stopped. "What did you say?" He asked dangerously and slowly turned around. 

"I said… Go fuck yourself," replied Shay with a smug smile on his face, and still kneeling on the ground. 

"Ta gueule, putain!" Chevalier snapped back and the next Shay knew was that the man's knee landed right in his face, making his vision blur for a moment. It was just enough for Chevalier to grab his hair again and throw him to the floor. "I'll make you learn your lesson, cabbage farmer." 

He was pulled up forcefully by his hair and held against the tree while Chevalier unbuckled his belt. Shay stood in shock, not believing what was happening, and not trusting his own eyes as Chevalier freed himself from his pants. He felt the man tug on his hair to pull his face closer, but he tried to hold himself away with both hands on Chevalier's thighs. "What kind of lesson is that supposed to be, Chevalier?" He asked, trying not to sound as unsettled as he was. 

His failure was obvious in the expression on the French's face. "It's a lesson on who's in charge." The man replied and pulled his hair harder. Shay eventually gave in and was pulled against his hip, facing his freed, and surprisingly hard, member.

He gulped and shot a look up to Chevalier who was looking at him expectantly. "You know what to do." Chevalier just said and tugged on his hair a last time before releasing it. Shay separated himself from his thigh and looked at his impressive manhood. He couldn't believe he was actually doing that, but he engulfed it in his mouth, earning a shiver from Chevalier.

He started bobbing his head, guided by the man's hand on the back of his head. Shay noted it wasn't as bad as he had imagined but he still didn't like Chevalier who was noticeably enjoying the attention. He wouldn't just accept this situation, and was determined to show that he wasn't going to submit to the French's will so easily. He bit down, pulling a strangled cry from Chevalier. Shay was pulled back again and smirked slightly, wiping his mouth clean.

"What are you thinking, Connard?" He heard him growl and felt the knee in his face again. He heard a cracking noise and his vision blanked out again. By instinct he moved a hand to his face and felt his warm blood on his hand. "Fuck!" He growled. "Bastard!"

The next thing he knew was that he was thrown to the ground again. From the pain of the impact he could make out it was his nose that was bleeding, and probably broken. When he slowly opened his eyes again he saw Chevalier standing over him. "That's what you get for your disobedience," the French said, "And if you don't continue now your nose won't be the only thing broken."

Shay slowly got back up and cleaned the blood off his face carefully. "Bastard." He whispered under his breath, and turned his attention back to Chevalier's member that was still standing proudly. He took it back into his mouth and resumed his work, much to the man's pleasure. For a while he could continue before he felt a hand on the back of his head pushing him further down. He tried to pull back but Chevalier's grip wouldn't let him move, and he closed his eyes tightly in an attempt not to gag.

When he could finally pull away he panted and wiped away the tears that had formed in his eyes, looking down. The Frenchman soon pulled him back, though, and this time held his head in place. Shay closed his eyes as he felt him thrust into his mouth. He tried to push him away but the man wouldn't move, and instead he thrust again, driving the tears back into Shay's eyes. He continued that, and groaned quiet obscenities, mostly in French. Shay really tried to push him away, but didn't succeed, only causing Chevalier to thrust harder. 

He was getting dizzy but could make out a familiar voice in the haze. "What are you doing?!" It was Liam. Shay cursed quietly in his mind, and tried harder to pull back, but Chevalier continued. He froze in shock as he felt the Frenchman's warm release in his mouth, eyes wide. As soon as he was able to he pulled himself off his member to spit it out immediately with a look of total disgust on his face. He turned, and looked up to Chevalier, and Liam who had gotten closer. Liam's reaction drove a grin into Shay's face as the French was kicked in the crotch and went to the ground. Shay got up with the help of his friend, and adjusted his clothes. He was embarrassed, but wouldn't ever admit it. 

"Come on, there is a ship we can use to get back to the homestead." Liam said, and the two made their way there. Chevalier soon joined them and was brought back to his own ship. Shay had thought the tension between them had been bad before that but it only seemed to have increased. The Frenchman was silent the whole time, and it made Shay uneasy, especially after what had happened. Liam didn't mention anything about it. Still, Shay planned his revenge the whole way back after they had dropped off Chevalier.

**Author's Note:**

> "Ta gueule, putain!" means something like "Shut up, whore!" I might change that as I go, I don't think putain is much like Chevalier to say.  
> Connard means Bastard


End file.
